The Truth About Vernon Dursley
by hedwig11445
Summary: Wonder why Vernon Hates wizards so much well here is a short one shot fic to explain. Wrote this in kind of a hurry, just to change things a little bit, kind of a dribble, not serious. Oh well if you like it Great! If not my apologies.


A/N: I OWN NOTHING

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Vernon Dursley was what people would call an ordinary man, he lived in a nice house with a wife and child, and he had two cars. He was also a partner at Grunnings a drill manufacturer where he worked.

Yes Vernon Dursley was considered normal.

However there is always an exception to every rule, and the exception to Vernon's normalacy was his nephew Harry, that had lived with the Dursley's ever since he was a year old.

Harry was what people would call a freak. Always wore baggy clothes that made him look like a little hoodlum, and his hair was always messy, but that was not what turned people off of him. For no certain circumstances the boy was able to do things that nobody could explain, like the summer when he was fourteen and everybody in the neighbourhood had found him sitting on top of a lamppost. The fireman had to be called in order to get him down.

Yes besides Vernon's "freaky" relations he was still considered normal.

Vernon Dursley, however, knew the reason for Harry's freakiness, and it upset him to greatest heights. He knew the neighbours all thought that he didn't like his nephew because of his mannerisms, but they were all wrong.

Vernon Dursley did not like Harry Potter, because he was a wizard. Vernon Dursley did not like wizards because Vernon Dursley was a squib.

Yes that's right Vernon Dursley was a squib. Oh contrary to what his family thought, he was born into a wizard family, and even attended Hogwarts up until his third year, when headmaster Dippet had called him a lost cause over a note that was delivered to his house between the summers of second and third year.

Vernon Dursley had only attended Hogwarts because he had a little magic in him, that seemed worthy at the time to invite him to the school, but then nothing was produced from that so-called wizard, and he spent his years at Hogwarts shunned by the students.

The day of Vernon's sorting, was the most interesting one Hogwarts had ever seen. The sorting hat seemed perplexed about where to put him. It wanted to put him in Hufflepuff which it eventually did, but even when considering Hufflepuff it did not think that the big boned boy should even be placed in there. After about an hours worth of thinking, and the restlessness of the students, it had reluctantly placed him in the house that best fitted his nature.

The next student after Vernon Dursley was the only one to hear it's long low sigh, after the long thought out placement.

So that was Vernon's first day. Afterwards it just got uglier for the boy. He could not perform any of the spells and when he seemed to produce something out of his wand the magic would vanish within seconds.

He soon became the laughingstock of Hogwarts. Even his own house, which was known for its loyalty, shunned him. The boy was disgraced.

The only thing that kept him going was one girl. Lily Potter. How he adored her to no end. He thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen; it may have been in fact that she was the only one who never laughed at him.

But she was unattainable, because he knew that one James Potter had already claimed her, and would hex anyone if they even decided to look at her the wrong way.

So he was shunned, and restricted from everything he had ever wanted.

He went home during the summer, and when it was time to go back he cried hysterically. His parents had forced him to go back, because he was the only one of the Dursley's that had been invited to Hogwarts for over three decades. Their line had appeared to dwindle out with their uncle Brickner.

So Vernon went back to more ridicule.

By the middle of the second year Headmaster Dippet decided to hold a family day at the school. Where the parents of students would be able to get a glimpse into what their child was doing, and the magic they were learning. As well as talk to teachers about grade improvements or the curriculum. Everyone was excited, everyone that was except for Vernon.

He knew the kids had written to their parents and family members telling them how pathetic he was, and he did not want to become the main attraction at the school, but there was no way to get over it.

So the day came when the visitors would arrive. Vernon's family already said they would not be coming to the event due to their shame, so he was to suffer on that day alone.

The students entered the great hall that morning and went to sit amongst their respective houses. The tables were much larger as to hold the extra people that would be seated with them.

The children greeted their family members with open arms and welcomes. Even the Slytherin's knew how to be hospitable, which was to the three remaining houses greatest surprise.

Vernon just sat and watched the happy families feeling left out and all alone. His eyes focused on the only thing that would give him some kind of peace. Lily. But today it did not help, because her family, the Potters and the Lupin's, surrounded Lily. The Black's were not there because they did not support their son being in Gryffindor, they had high hopes that he would be placed in Slytherin.

There was one person he did notice who did not seem to be happy at all by being at the most prestigious wizarding school in Britain. He wondered about her. He wanted to know who she was and why she was there if she did not want to be.

He caught the words that drifted from their mouths, and he realized that this girl was Lily's sister. Alright he took notice that she was not pretty, and she had a face like a horse, but still if he could not have Lily then at least he could have her.

So visitor's day passed and so did many other days. When it was time to go back for his third year he got the notice stating that he was kicked out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He was not at all disappointed by this news, his parents were though, and they kicked him out of their house, for being such a disgrace.

He went to live with his Sister Margaret who took up residence in Surrey. She paid for his high school education and that is when he spotted her, Petunia Evans.

She still looked the same, bony and horse faced, but he did not care she was still an Evans.

He made contact with her and they soon began dating. Right out of high school he married her. The Potters did attend the wedding but he had changed so much that nobody could place him with the ridiculed squib at school. At the wedding he still eyed Lily with jealousy written all across his face, but nobody seemed to notice, except for Potter. He had his hands all over her and claimed her lips possessively time after time. Each time he was done kissing her he would smirk at Vernon with an evil glare in his eyes, and then he would claim his prize once more.

Vernon shook with rage and when asked what was wrong, he just blamed it on the oysters. His wedding night wasn't much better. During their intimate moments all he could do was picture Lily and James together snogging. Petunia got so fed up that she kicked him out of the room, and the rest of their holiday was spent apart from one another.

The final blow came when Dudley was a year old. Lily and James had died because of the most evil wizard that had ever existed, and he got stuck with a reminder of how dismal his life actually was, yes, he got stuck with Harry Potter.

An everyday reminder of what he could have had and how much better his life would have been if he had the guts to ask out Lily first.

So now he had a whale of a son who was a spoiled little demon, and a nephew who he despised.

His life could not get any worse than it already had.


End file.
